


On the Ice

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, Fluff, christmacy, ice ice baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “What do you mean, you’ve never been ice skating?” she looked at him wide-eyed, surprise written all over her face.“Well,” he laughed, “exactly that. I have never been ice skating before. Ever.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	On the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I'll try to publish one fic each day throughout December - hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Prompt #1: Ice Skating

“What do you mean, you’ve never been ice skating?” she looked at him wide-eyed, surprise written all over her face.

“Well,” he laughed, “exactly that. I have never been ice skating before. Ever.”

“But-“ Ellie scratched her head, “how?”

He looked her over, amusement crossing his face. “El, come on, I grew up in Florida. It’s not exactly frosty in winter.”

“Sure, but – I mean I didn’t say you have to do it on a lake.”

“Right. It was just never a big deal…”

“Ok. You. Me. Saturday, 5pm. Be punctual,” Ellie grinned with determination and grabbed her coat and go-back.

“Hey!” Nick called after her but she just turned around shortly before leaving the elevator. “I never said I had time. What makes you think I’m free?”

“Oh, you will be,” a smirk formed on her lips and – even from this distance – Nick though he saw a glimmer in her eyes. But he couldn’t quite make out the meaning of it.

He shook his head at Ellie, who entered the elevator, with resignation but a smile tugging on his lips. “You’ll be the death of me,” he whispered more to himself as the doors closed behind her.

❤❤❤❤

“Ah, you’re killing me!” Nick yelled, struggling to keep his balance. “Help! Me! God, Ellie…”

The blonde laughed, turned around and elegantly made her way back to him on her skates. “What’s up, Mr. Muscle?”

“Don’t call me that,” Nick grumbled. “Help me.”

Ellie bit back her laughter. “You always say you’re so talented and athletic. I thought there’s nothing you couldn’t do, hm?” She repeated the exact same words Nick had used right before they’d set their foot on the ice. And he knew it.

“Oh, come on,” Nick dragged the words out. “What do I have to do?”

“For what?” Ellie loved seeing him struggling and sweating to ask for help. It was a real joy.

Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance but complied. “Fine. Ok. Don’t think I don’t see through this…”

He took a deep breath. “Ellie, could you please help me? It’s pretty obvious I can’t skate, okay. But you can. So, please, please, help me before I end up sitting on my ass on the cold, icy ground…” Nick looked at her, now a shy – very atypical – smile on his lips.

“Come here, little penguin,” Ellie grinned and held her hand out to him.

“Hey, I’m not a penguin!” he protested. “How do you always come up with these nicknames?”

“I don’t know. But it’s cute.” Ellie laughed at the look on his face – he seemed taken aback – but motioned for him to take her hand.

Nick sighed but took it. Immediately, she pulled him closer which led to him almost tripping over his feet. Ice skating clearly wasn’t his type of thing.

❤❤❤❤

Thirty minutes later, after a few almost-falls, Ellie and Nick slowly made their way across the ice, hand in hand. They looked at each other before Nick spun her around, never loosing touch. With huge smiles and rosy cheeks on their faces, they came to a standstill right in front of each other.

“It’s more fun than I thought it would be,” Nick said, an open and happy expression on his face. “I’m glad you enjoy it,” Ellie smiled softly and looked down at their still joined hands.

When she looked up again, Nick was already watching her with a softness in his eyes she didn’t expect. “Now, let’s go,” he tugged on her hand. “Another round, or two, or three –“

Ellie’s giggles interrupted him.

“And then I’ll buy you a hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

She stared at him wide-eyed, a child-like expression on her face. “Hot chocolate with marshmallows?” Her voice was so loud it almost turned into a scream. “I love yo-“

A hand, the one not holding Nick’s, came up to cover her mouth as she continued to stare at him. With shock now, not so much with the utter joy from before.

_Oh my god_ , Ellie thought to herself, _almost_ …

“Um, I mean I lo-ove hot chocolate,” she tried to cover up her newfound nervousness. And failed.

“Of course you do,” Nick chuckled, a knowing look in his eyes. If he knew what she’d almost said to him – which was too damn likely – he chose to ignore it. Instead, he tugged at her hand again and carefully started skating as if not to trip over his own feet.


End file.
